


Help finding Olicity fanfics

by Olicitylight



Category: olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicitylight/pseuds/Olicitylight
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Help finding Olicity fanfics

Hello everyone. I am looking for some old Olicity fanfics because my phone decided to delete the ones I had saved. If someone knows where any of these are, please send the link. Thank you.  
The first one is during season 1 Felicity and Oliver have a one night stand and Felicity ends up pregnant. But Oliver doesn’t think it’s safe for her to be with him. I know it has episode 21 in it with the underground casino.  
The next one is during season 2 episode 20 seeing red. It is right after Moira is killed by Slade and Felicity finds Thea and Oliver distraught and takes them back to her apartment.  
Another one is during season 5 where Felicity and Oliver’s son Tommy accidentally goes back in time and meets them and Laurel is alive.  
Another one is Oliver and Felicity are married and get thrown back in time to the Queens mansion only to meet Moira and Laurel.  
Thanks again.


End file.
